The new girl
by SabrinaKicks
Summary: Hogwarts has had a famous wizard for six years. Shove over Harry Potter there’s a new girl in town.
1. New girl

**Hogwarts has had a famous wizard for six years. Shove over Harry Potter there's a new girl in town. **

" How does it feel to be the most wanted girls in the world?" asked some bald, fat, somewhat mamas' boy looking interviewer.

_Its great_.

"Saida, Saida"

I pointed at a lady in a matching purple jacket and skirt.

_ Question_.

I didn't mean to sound so bitchy honest. God how I wanted a smoke. I stubbed out my last fag right before I was pushed into the hot smelly interviewing room. Mental note ask John to run and buy me some ciggys.

"Who came up with the idea for the title of the c.d.?"

That was a real lame question. Ill let one of the girls answer it.

" A man did."

That's a typical Trish answer. No offense but she is quite honestly not the brightest crayon in the coloring book of my life. I would be that crayon. And I don't just mean a smart crayon but the most noticed and most looked at crayon. It all seems to be going to my head. Whatever.

I yawned and looked at the clock. My eyes lit up. Yes only five more minutes. I feel like I need a shower after sitting in here with all these gross nobodies.

"Saida" "Saida"

I acknowledged the jumpy, shouting man.

_Yes?_

"Where are your parents?"

_At home._

"Are you sure?"

_Yes._

"Well you are all going to die."

John my bodyguard grabbed my arm and we (being Trish, Janie and I) were all escorted out of the room. Send gift basket to nice man getting me out of the interview.

_Well girls that went well. _

I smiled. God I look so much better then them.

"Girls they are requesting autographs."

"We'll be right out Mark."

Janie wants Mark. Mark wants me. Mark is a loser but I can't blame him, I'd want me too. I go out for some fresh air and to sign some autographs. I love signing autographs. Except for all the annoying old reporters. I don't give them any. But I love being around so much young talented and happy kids. Reminds me of when I used to practice singing in our small apartment in New York. I would beg my mum to drive my friends and I to get an autograph. It was the best part of growing up.

_Hello what's your name? Georgia, that's a lovely name_. She was so cute. So innocent. So naive.

About an hour later we were escorted to our rooms. We had a plane to catch in two hours. I grabbed some new clothes and jumped into the steamy shower. I threw my hair into a high ponytail and put some light makeup on. I had an hour left to pack all my crap so I turned on the radio and fished all my wrinkled clothes off the floor. Trish and Janie were finished so they barged into my room and started talking about boys.

"Mark is so cute."

I gagged. Sure he is Janie. I never told the girls that I'd never really gone out with a guy. They just assumed I have. So does the rest of the world. I was getting sickened of the 'Hollywood' life. But I didn't know what else I could do with myself. We just finished high school 3 days ago and I had barely passed. Well, tutored high school. I had just turned 17 in May. May 23rd to be exact. I had the rest of my life and no idea what to do with it.

Our song came on the radio and Janie and Trish screamed. I rolled my eyes and sat on my suitcase to close it. I left them in my luxurious hotel room. John was waiting for me in the hallway along with another muscular guy I didn't recognize. Extra security. Not bad extra security. They always have this after a death threat. I wheeled my suitcase along the tacky carpet towards the elevator.

As usual we are late for our plane. We ran to security and cut into the front of the line. Trish and Janie were talking about all the guys they had managed to hook up with while in California. I guessed none. It was going to be such a long ride to England. I sat in the squishy seat between John and Tim (the new bodyguard) much to the disappointment of Trish and Janie. They assumed I'd be sitting with them. I hate flying. I read the colorful safety manual and nervously popped my gum. I tried to fall asleep after a few hours of flying. It wasn't easy with Janie and Trish. Those two yak so damn loud. Stupid dolts.

We were the first ones off the plane. I scanned the crowd of faces. It was easy to spot my beautiful mothers face, but I couldn't find it.

_Where's my mum?_

John shrugged. Great, just great. I phoned the house on my cell. No answer.

_Maybe they were on their way_.

John went to talk to Mark our manager. They stood there talking, sneaking glances at me.

_What's wrong?_

"Saida, come sit."

I followed John. I was getting mad. _What's wrong?_

"It's your parents." My face dropped. "They are at hospital. Saida there was an accident." I couldn't say anything.

"Come on. We are going to see them."

I was ushered outside of the airport and John opened the car door. I didn't bother to wave at the rowdy crowd. Screw them. I got into the rent-a-car and stared out the tinted window.

_Are we there yet?_

"Almost, don't worry, they will be fine." We pulled up to the emergency doors. I yelled at the fat lady working the front desk.

_What room are my parents in?_

"What are your parents names?"

_Mrs. and Mr. Rathe._

"They are in room 203, that's on floor 2. The elevator is that way dear." I ran in the direction she pointed. I pushed through the crowd coming off the elevator.

_Move_.

"Excuse me, just because you are famous doesn't mean you can push people around." I gave him the finger and jabbed the 2 on the control panel. _Hurry up_. _Come on._ I felt it lift off the ground. Ding. The fluorescent number 2 flickered. I rushed down the hallway and followed the sign. 201-249 right. I found their room and burst in.

_Mum, are you and Dad all right?_

"Yes honey but"

_What happened? Where's Dad? Isn't he in this room?_

"Baby, Dad didn't make it. He died about 30 minutes ago." My mums' eyes filled with tears. "I am so sorry honey. He told me to tell you he loved you so much."

I stared at my mum. It couldn't be true. She isn't in her right mind. I ran to find the nearest nurse.

"Yes dear, he did pass away." My knees gave way. _"Passed away" Daddy. No daddy. Don't go._ I cried into the cold, hard linoleum floor. The young nurse went and got the lead detective on the accident. He tapped me.

"Saida, I need to tell you what happened." I don't remember getting up and walking to a chair. "So Saida this wasn't an accident. It was murder." I gripped the silver handles. _"It was murder, murder, murder."_ I closed my eyes. I hadn't heard what else he said.

I stood up and walked toward my mums' quiet room. I sat on the edge of her lumpy bed and watched her sleep. I held her hand and told her I loved her. I shut my heavy eyelids and brushed the tears off my face.

I woke up to the annoying buzz of a monitor. Id heard this noise on thousands of movies. _Something's wrong. Help her, nurse._ I yelled as loud as my voice would allow. A doctor and 3 nurses rushed through the door. I stepped back and watched them work, without really seeing. The room went quiet. "Time of death, 5:23 am." My birthday.

"Sweetheart, you should not be here."

_I have nowhere to go_. She doesn't listen and ushers me into the hallway where John is waiting. "Come on Saida. I'll take you home." I don't argue. I can't do anything.

I stare at all the old castles and red double-decker buses. I hate England. I hate that I moved my parents here. I hate myself. "You are all going to die." I wake up, cold and sweaty. We are almost at the house I bought my parents.

"Saida, you're home."

_I know_. I get out of the car and walk in through the huge wooden door. I turn and punch in the alarm number. _Night John_. "Wait Saida."

_Night_. I walk up the twirled stairs to my comfy room. I jump onto my bed and hug my pillow. I lay there staring at the slanted ceiling for a few minutes. I open my eyes and sit on the edge of the bed and slide my feet into some slippers. My parents gave me these slippers for Christmas. I open my door and peer down the long hallway. The house feels so empty, so scary. I run in the dark to my parents' room. When I open the door I inhale a huge whiff of my mothers best perfume. My eyes start to water. I start at the door and walk along the wall touching everything. Her vanity. His dresser. Their wedding picture. I stand in the walk-in closet and smell their clothes. I drop the shirt and grab another. I run my fingers along all my mums' purses. I find my mums favorite shirt and grab it. I keep walking around the room. The wooden floors creak under my feet. It's so quiet I can hear my salty tears hit the ground. I pull the blanket off the king bed and drag it to the windowsill bench. I wrap myself up and stare out the window. I press my hand into the window and close my teary eyes.

I open my eyes and listen to the tiny birds sing in the tree. The phone pierced through my concentration. I stare at the door waiting for my mum to run in and tell me my friends on the phone. I wait and wait, and then I remember. I'm in their room. She will run to the wrong door. I walk to the door to tell my mum I'm over here. I open the door and see John downstairs. He turns around and sort of waves. My mum is gone. She won't be running to my room. I lean against the wooden frame. John hangs up the phone.

"Morning Saida."

_Morning_. Slowly I make it down each stair.

"That was detective Rayne." _Okay._ "The guy at the interview had an alibi, it wasn't him." I nod. "I'm sorry Saida." I look at him and nod.

_I am going to go for a run. Don't follow me_.

"Okay."

I trade my warm slippers for some runners and grab a light jacket. I close the door and stand on the porch. I start running. The harsh wind hits my face. My eyes water and I know it's not just the wind that is causing it. I stop at the edge of the forest and lean against a tree. I stood there for hours until I made up my mind and headed for home.

_I am quitting the band._ When I got home I told John to call Mark and the girls and ask them over. Now they all sat around my dinner table.

"Look Saida you are upset, you don't mean it." _I mean it Mark. I quit. I am done_. "The new c.d. just came out you just can't quit."

_I already did_. I walk out of the room. I sit on the step and listen to them argue. Mark phones some people and gets mad. Stupid git. I walk in and tell them to organize a press meeting for tonight. _I am going to tell the public_.

I look in the mirror at my hair. This is it. I turn out the light and walk into the press conference.

"Saida, we are sorry about your parents."

I put my hand up. Everyone keeps talking. _Excuse me._ I whistle. Everyone looks my way and I sit down. I_ am retiring from the band and any future band or business opportunity in this field of work._ I stand up and turn to leave.

"Why Saida?" "We want answers."

I close the door and drive to my empty house. As much as I hate it I fired John. He understood and told me to be careful. I opened the door and dropped the keys on the table. I went up to my parents' room and pulled out the trunk my mum would never let me see. There has got to be something in here. I sat there all day, wishing and praying it would open. I tried everything to pick the lock. I finally gave up and sighed when I heard it click. I stared at it and opened the lid. What is all this stuff? I grabbed a picture and blinked. It was my mum and some older man. I dropped it. They didn't. I picked it up again and watched closely. Yes they did. They were smiling and waving. I closed my eyes and opened them again. They were still moving. I put the picture on the floor and grabbed something else out. It was a magazine. A magazine called 'Witch Weekly'. Witch? I put it on the floor on top of the picture. I stared into the trunk. All the pictures were moving and there were dark weird clothes. I pulled out a long jacket and something fell out. It was a long stick. I waved it and green sparks sprouted from the tip. I screamed and dropped it. I grabbed everything on the floor and threw it into the trunk. I slammed the lid tight and bolted out of the room. 


	2. Wands and Hogwarts

"Faye how could you?" she yelled.

"I am sorry mum. We didn't mean for this to happen."

"Go to your room and let me talk to the family about this."

"Fine." Faye walked silently up the stairs and stood in her room. She rubbed her tummy. "It's going to be okay little one." She smiled and packed a few things into a bag. She snuck down the stairs while her mum was in the kitchen. She stood with the door open and said goodbye, then left.

"I can't believe she got herself pregnant. She was so smart."

"She _is_ so smart." Albus corrected her. Julie rolled her eyes at her brother.

"And pregnant by a muggle no less."

"It may not be that bad. I'll go get her so we can discuss the future." Albus walked back into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"So where is she?"

" I don't know"

"She's not in her room?"

"No." Albus said calmly

" I am going to kill her." Her face grew hot with anger.

Faye took the public bus to Greg's house. They already bought the plane tickets to the United States. Greg didn't know the huge secret Faye was keeping from him. He didn't know she was a witch. She had decided to give up that part of her life. The bus pulled up at the bus stop and Greg got in. They smiled and waited till they got to the airport. They found their seats on the empty bus and were soon on their way. Faye thought of all the friends she had just left in her last year at Hogwarts. That didn't matter anymore. She forced herself to think of the baby not Hogwarts.

They stepped off the plane and felt so lost. Greg grabbed their luggage and carried it outside. They hailed a cab and drove away. No regrets. Well maybe some but Faye pushed them to the back of her mind.

"It's been days, where could they have gone?" Faye's mother was getting worried. Really worried.

"I do not know Julie." Albus was just as worried as his sister. Julies' husband blamed her for Faye's departure. Days turned to months as months turned into years and they never found Faye or Greg or the baby they took with them. Faye had not used her wand ever since that day so they could not track her. They gave up after 14 longs hard years.

"Mum where are you? We are ready to go to see Nysnc. Mum? Oh here you are."

"Hi Saida. You girls are ready?" she turned to look at her young daughter.

"Yep. What's that?" Saida eyed the old truck in her mother's room.

"It's just a trunk full of old stuff, honey."

"Oh well hurry we are going to be late." Saida left the room.

"I am coming." Faye pushed the trunk back into the closet and grabbed her keys.

"Let's go girls." Saida wondered what her mum was hiding in that trunk but forgot about it when she caught a glimpse of Nsync.

Albus Dumbledore was reminiscing. He never forgot the day his niece Faye and her unborn child ran away. He decided one last check up on her wand wouldn't hurt. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in Harry." He smiled.

"How'd you know, never mind. I was wondering if …" Albus forgot about Faye's wand for the time being.

Saida sat in her room starring at the door as if the pictures would run up and kick it down. After an hour she decided it was safe to run downstairs. She didn't dare to glance in the direction of her parents' room. She sat at the kitchen table and flipped through a normal photo album. These pictures didn't move. She sighed a breath of relief when she studied the pictures and they indeed didn't move. She had just finished the last photo album and her eyes were puffy and red. It had gotten dark out and her stomach was growling. She grabbed leftovers out of the fridge and threw them into the microwave. She munched on her dinner and turned on the television. _" In other news, the proud parents of singer Saida Rathe died last night in a horrific car accident."_ Saida flipped the tv off and put her dishes into the sink and went upstairs. She stopped and wondered if she could handle the trunk. She sucked in her chest and marched into the room starring down the trunk.

"Oh my Merlin." Albus sat back in his chair. Olivander had just told Albus that after 17 years, Faye's wand had been used, and it was used in England.

"Are you sure Olivander?" Dumbledore tried not to get too excited.

"Very sure Albus."

"Can I get the address?"

"Of course Albus." He handed Albus a piece of paper and left the room.

"Professor McGonagall I have to leave. I'll be back in a day or so." Dumbledore apparated.

Okay mister trunk lets see what else is in here. I opened the lid and stared into it. Everything looked fine so I grabbed the things I threw in and put them on the floor. I snatched up another magazine this one was the daily prophet. Weird. I put it in the pile. There was a yearbook. Hogwarts? What kind of school is that? I read the rest of the front. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oh. I flipped through the pages and recognized a very pretty face. I skimmed to the names and read it. Faye Dumbledore Jerracks. My mum went to a school of witches? I shut the book and threw it on the floor. I didn't want to know what else she was hiding. I left the room angry. How could she keep this from me for all these years? I sat on my bed pouting. How could she? I jumped when I heard someone downstairs running into something. I locked my door and ran into my closet. I could hear someone creaking the staircase.

"Hello is anyone there?" a man asked.

I covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. It was the people who killed my parents. They were after me now. I leaned against the wall and a box fell of the ledge. Oh no. They heard me. I listened very carefully and heard someone mutter something. Alohomora? What does that mean? The man was in my room. I stood very still and prayed he would leave.

"Faye? Are you in here?"

How does he know my mums name? I tried to move without making any noise but the floor creaked. I could hear the man walking over to my hiding spot. Oh god. I am going to die. The man stopped right in front of the closet. I pushed the door open and he fell over. I tried to make a run for it. He yelled something and the door shut. I jiggled the doorknob but it was locked.

"Faye?" He stared at me.

_No. You killed Faye last night_.

"Why would I kill my niece? Wait, someone killed Faye?" He lowered his eyes.

_Yes and how is she your niece?_ I was getting annoyed.

"You must be about 17 right?"

_Yes_

"Your parents are Greg and Faye?"

_Yes. Who are you?_ I asked the old man.

"I am Albus Dumbledore. Your great uncle." He smiled at me. I stared at this crazy man. At least he hadn't killed me yet.

"I think we need to talk."

_Okay_. I reluctantly followed him down the stairs and he sat in the lounge.

"Well you sure are a pretty girl."

_Thanks. What are you doing here?_

"Well I guess I shall start from the beginning. I am Albus. I have a sister named Julie. She would be your mothers' mum. So she would be your nana, making me your great uncle."

_Then how come I do not know any of you?_ I couldn't remember any of these names.

"Well that's the next part. Your mum was in school when she became pregnant. She told your mother and ran away that night. She ran away with you and Greg, your father."

_Okay._ I was following him so far.

"However your mother wasn't attending a normal school. She was attending a wizard school. She was in her seventh and last year. She had been seeing someone who your nana didn't approve of."

_Why didn't she approve of him?_ I already didn't like this nana.

"She didn't approve because he was a muggle. A muggle is someone who is not a wizard."

_Oh._ I blinked.

"We searched for 14 straight years then your nana died and I gave up. Your mother never used her wand again after the day she left. She didn't use it till tonight. That's how I found you. We can track a wizard's wand usage. I assumed it was Faye using it. This is where you come in." He smiled at me and adjusted his half moon glasses.

"You said that Faye was killed?"

_Yes. Last night, my parents were driving to the airport to pick me up and they were killed_.

"Oh dear. So tell me more about you and your mother."

_Well I was born in the United States. So I suppose that's where they ran away to. I always asked where my grandparents were and she said they all died._

"So how did you move back to England?" He asked listening intently.

_Well I loved to sing and so did my two friends so we started a band and we got signed. Then we hit it big. We got famous and I always wanted to live in England so I bought my parents a house and we lived here. I was on my way home last night._

"You said _we were famous_?"

_Oh I quit the band_.

"I see."

"Well do you have anywhere to stay Saida?"

_How did you know my name? _

"It's on this magazine." He pointed to a magazine with me on the front on the table.

_Oh right_. I felt like I was having a Trish moment. _No I have nowhere to live. I cant live here by myself till I am 18_.

"I have an idea. How much do you know about magic?" He asked excitedly.

_ Nothing. I didn't even know my mother was a witch_.

"Well in the wizarding world you are considered a half blood. Half muggle, half witch. If we knew were you were six years ago you would of gotten a Hogwarts letter." He smiled.

_What does that mean?_

"That you could of attended Hogwarts School for the last 6 years. But since I am the headmaster of the school you are invited to finish the last year. You can live there till the end of the year and decide if you want to be a muggle or a witch." He looked as though he knew which I would decide.

_That sounds fun but I don't know anything about magic_. I was starting to get excited.

"Don't worry, I am a very good wizard and I will teach you the last six years in the next two months. If you are related to me it should come naturally." He blushed.

_Okay I will come_.

"Great. School hasn't finished yet but you can come and get settled. I'll introduce you next year. Now go upstairs and pack anything you want. Oh but remember electronics don't work inside the grounds."

I smiled for the first time in the last day. I bounced up the stairs and went into my mothers' room first. I put everything back into the trunk and closed it. It might come in handy. I grabbed some of my parents' favorite things and piled them on the bed. I walked into my room and grabbed all my best clothes, shoes and bags. This was going to be hard. I grabbed everything from my bathroom and my favorite teddy. I grabbed my two hamsters (Spatula and Duckie) and some long books. I threw in all my magazines.

"Is that all of it?" He nodded towards my bed.

_Yes this and the stuff in my parents' room is all of it. She had a trunk full of stuff that I found today. It was full of magic stuff. Oh._ I ran downstairs and grabbed some nice photo albums to bring.

"You ready?"

_Yeah._

"Okay watch out." He yelled something and the luggage shrunk. "You sure you don't have anything else to bring?"

_I am sure, but what about the house?_

"I'll put a spell on it."

_Okay._ I wrote a note and hung it on the door. _"To whoever is reading this, I have decided to move out and try to get on with my life. I'll keep in touch. Love Saida."_

_I am ready_.

"Okay now this is a portkey. It will transport us to my office at Hogwarts. Just touch it with me." He held out a dirty rock.

I touched the rock and looked at my house. Bye Mum. Bye Dad. I felt my feet leave the ground and I shut my eyes tight. When my feet where safely on the ground, I slowly opened my eyes and stared at all the pictures and candles.

_Where are we?_ All the pictures were moving.

"This is my office at Hogwarts." He smiled and grabbed a book. He handed it over to me and I read the cover, 'Hogwarts, a History'.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us." He waved his wand and thousands of books appeared. Okay not really a thousand. I'm an exaggerator. He grabbed an old hat and placed it onto my head. The hat started talking. I squirmed underneath it.

"Gryffindor." He shouted.

"The school is divided into four houses. You will be living in the gryffindor tower for the rest of your time here. I am sure you will make a lot of new friends." He smiled. "Follow me I'll show you where it is while the kids are still in class. All your stuff will be waiting for you. You can have your own dorm and then we'll place you in one of the 7th year dorms next year. All right here it is. Apple juice." The door with a lady on it swung open.

_Wow._ Dumbledore handed me a pile a books.

"Have fun, and don't forget the password is apple juice." He turned and left and the portrait closed. I walked around and found my room. I lay on the bed and opened one of my new books. I smiled. This was going to be a great year.


	3. Summertime

****

**Summertime**

I read the first chapter in Hogwarts; a History then gave up and checked out my new room. It wasn't that big but it felt so peaceful. I opened my suitcase and started to place things in their right spots. I brought all my makeup and hair products into the small marble bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look like a witch. I walked back into the room and grabbed pictures of my parents and set them on the nightstand and dresser.

"Are you guys excited to go home tomorrow?" I poked my head out the door and saw the tower fill with kids of all ages. I closed the door before anyone noticed me.

I cleaned my hamster's cages and found a nice spot for both of them. I walked over to my bed and decided to check out all the books I had to read. 'The Standard Book of Spells, Magical Drafts and Potions" I sighed. This was going to be a lot of work. I flipped to chapter 2 and resolved to finish this book tonight.

I finished the last sentence and ate some food of the tray an elf had brought up 3 hours ago. I looked at my watch. 11:30. I heard all the students go to bed an hour ago so I ventured into the common room. There was a huge, warm fireplace in the middle with comfy chairs set around it.

"Who are you?" I turned around and was face to face with a rather cute boy.

_I'm Saida. Who are you? _He started turning red and glanced at the floor.

"I'm Neville." He stuttered.

_Hi Neville._ I smiled at him. _I am going to go to bed now okay_. He nodded. I walked back to my room, and fell over onto my bed holding my parents wedding picture. I cried myself to sleep.

"Neville are you sure you weren't dreaming?" asked a bushy haired girl. "Why would she be here?"

"Why would who be here?" A group of kids flocked to Neville and the girl.

"Neville thinks he saw a famous girl here last night." She didn't look convinced.  
"Who was it Neville?" asked a dark haired boy.

"Saida Rathe." He looked at the floor. Maybe he had been dreaming. He had seen the girl on so many magazines.

"She's a famous muggle singer. She lives in England. She is really good but I don't think she was actually here last night." She rolled her eyes.

"I guess I was dreaming." Neville blushed. It hadn't felt like a dream.

The kids split up and started packing their things. They were going home for the summer. Neville pulled his suitcase down the stairs and dropped his toad. He ran after it and scooped it up. He took a quick look in the direction the girl had walked to her room. It was a dream. He pulled his suitcase out of the empty common room. He was the last one to leave.

"I'll see you guys in two months." The boy waved and walked away with his parents. All the kids where grabbing their things off the Hogwarts Express and running to their families. Neville reached an older lady and threw his suitcase into the trunk. They drove away. He got home and rushed to his room. He stared at the smiling face on the cover. It was the girl he talked to last night. He lay in his bed wishing he had the chance to see her again.

I moaned and pulled the pillow over my head. The sun was so bright. I laid there till I was sure I wouldn't be falling back asleep. I looked at my watch. It was 1:07. I haven't slept in for so long. I stretched and washed my face in the bathroom. I stood against the door with my ear listening for any sounds. I figured it was safe and walked out. No one was here. I walked to a couch and jumped on it. Oh it was so comfy. I opened another book and began reading. My stomach growled. I walked to the portrait and looked at the stairs. They were moving. Oh god I'm going to get lost. I stepped onto the stairs and walked down fast before they could move. I racked my brain trying to remember the way to Dumbledores office. I turned left and got on some more stairs. I finally made my way down when I ran into a huge man.

_Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going._ I looked up.

"You must be Saida. Dumbledore told me he had recruited a new student. I'm Hagrid." He smiled. At least I think he did behind all that hair.

_Hi Hagrid. _

"I was on my way to get you. You missed breakfast and lunch."

_Oh no._

"Don't worry I brought you some food." He pulled out a sandwich and a banana.

_Thanks. I am starving_.

"Your welcome. I'm here to give you a tour so you don't get lost. All the other teachers have gone. It will be you, Dumbledore and I all summer." He smiled.

_Okay great_. I smiled. He was really friendly. He showed me some classrooms and the great hall.

"And here is Dumbledores office. Chocolate Frog." The gargoyle moved and we stepped onto the staircase. We reached the top and I remembered all the pictures.

_Hi Dumbledore_. I smiled at my new great uncle.

" Hello Saida. I asked Hagrid here to help me teach you magic in two months. I hope you don't mind."

_Oh no not at all. _ We all smiled and dug into a huge pile of books.

We had two weeks left to learn all of 6 year.

"I can't believe how good you are. You scored better on your owls then some of the kids who have been here since year 1." Hagrid looked amazed.

_I had great teachers._ The three of us had spent almost every day for the last 6 weeks, brewing potions and turning my hamsters into water goblets. I was really proud of myself. Dumbledore had said I was in the top 3 of my year. I smiled.

"Albus was right. You are a natural." Hagrid grinned and I blushed.

I was so excited. I had just taken my owls and received great marks. I had been studying all summer, reading all sorts of books and doing lessons. I didn't want to disappoint Dumbledore, after all he had done. We had two weeks left to learn everything the grade 6 class had learnt last year. I was scared for the end of summer. I didn't know how the students would take having a new wizard in their class. They had all grown up together and I was just going to be thrown in. I was prepared for it though. If they ignored me I would be the loner type for the rest of the year and then get a great job and forget about them. I had already decided I wanted to be a wizard after school. Dumbledore told me all the jobs you could have and I was looking forward to it. I was also worried because Dumbledore said some wizards come from muggle families and might recognize me. He explained how Hogwarts already has a 'famous' wizard and that he was in my house. He guessed I would be accepted with open arms. I was still nervous though.

I wrote out the last answer, put my quill down and stretched.

"Finished already?" Dumbledore looked up from the other side of the library.

_Yeah, that was the last question. _

"Great. Hagrid wants you to meet him at the front doors. Take this letter and go meet Hagrid. I'll mark your test." We traded papers and I walked to the front doors.

_Where are we going Hagrid? _I leaned to look up at him.

"Hogsmeade to get your school things. Read your letter." I opened it and skimmed the page. It was a list of everything I would need for my last year. I folded it up and ran to Hagrids hut.

"We are going by floo powder. Just grab some sand and step in the fire and shout hogsmeade and throw your powder." I did as he said and felt myself move. I squeezed my eyes shut. I hated how wizards traveled. I felt my feet touch the ground and I opened my eyes. I was in a busy town. I moved so Hagrid wouldn't smush me and looked around. Hagrid was right behind me.

" Are you ready?" He pointed to Gringotts. "We can change some of your muggle money into wizard money and go buy your things."

_Okay._ I followed behind Hagrid. I tried to read each sign on the buildings.

"Hi Neville." Three kids ran up to the boy. "How was your summer?" It was the bushy haired girl

"It was good." Neville had spent the whole summer dreaming of Saida. He would die if he knew she was walking right behind him.

"Saida do we have everything?" He read the list.

_I need a proper wand_. I pointed to the wand shop on the street.

"Okay lets go." I followed Hagrid and past a group of guys talking about school. I recognized one. He was the guy who I saw that night. I turned around and watched him. He looked up and I turned around.

"I just saw her." Neville smiled. All the guys looked down the street and Harry noticed Hagrid walking into the wand shop.

"Hey there's Hagrid." The group headed over to say to their friend. Neville shook his head. He had thought he saw her again.

_Hagrid I have to get back to school. _

"All right. I'll meet you there. I have to talk to someone." He smiled and I left. I left the wand shop and found the nearest fireplace. Soon I was in the common room. I brushed the dust off me and carried my bags into my room.

The boys ran up to Hagrid as he left the shop with someone.

"Hagrid."

"Hello Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Seamus." The kids smiled.

"Who were you just with?" Hermione had seen a girl leave the store talking to Hagrid.

"A new student. You'll meet her in a couple days."

It was the night before all the students came back to Hogwarts. I am so nervous. But I'm never nervous doing interviews. Dumbledore said he was going to introduce me after all the 1st years were sorted so I have to walk down and line up at the very end. I hope they like me. Dumbledore introduced me to the teachers and I had along talk with one teacher. Professor Snape. We talked about my marks in potions and he said I was very good at brewing potions. I fed my hamsters and grabbed my parents picture and fell asleep. I wished they could see me now. My mum would be proud.

I woke up around 10 am. The kids train leaves in two hours. I walked down to get some breakfast before I got ready for my first day. I nibbled at my toast and smiled weakly at Dumbledore. I made my way upstairs and got ready.

I looked in the mirror. I hope I look all right. I walked down the stairs really slow and lined up behind al the first years. Professor McGonagall smiled and opened the doors to the great hall. Oh god this is it. One by one the little kids left me and soon I would be standing by myself. That time came faster than I knew. Dumbledore was standing up and they were moving the stool and hat. I swallowed and waited for him to call my name. I chewed my gum nervously. I had decided to quit smoking and took up chewing gum.

"We have a new student this year. She was already sorted into gryffindor. She will be joining the seventh years."

The gryffindor table started whispering and they were all excited.

"I am very proud of this student for many reasons. First off she is very talented. She learnt everything you learnt in the last 6 years in 2 months with no prior magic knowledge. Second off she is my great niece. Some of you may recognize her. Saida will you join us?"

Oh god he said my name. I popped my gum. I stepped out from behind the doors and I almost fainted. Everyone was staring at me with their mouths open. I walked into the great hall trying to smile. I stared at Dumbledore and he smiled. I glanced around the room and found an empty spot at the table. I sat at the end of the gryffindor table and looked into my lap. I wanted to be eaten alive.


	4. The first night

**The first night.**

Neville's jaw dropped. Well so did almost everyone's. The girl was beautiful. Harry didn't know Dumbledore had a great niece, and why was she just coming to school in seventh year. Apparently that's what everyone was thinking. Who was this girl?

" I told you guys I saw her last year." Neville stuttered. He was blushing. He couldn't believe it. His wish had come true. He would get to see her again. He started getting nervous.

"But she wouldn't like me." All the boys looked at Neville. He was thinking out loud again. The food magically appeared on their plates but most of the students were staring at the new girl.

I quickly scooped some potatoes onto my plate and drown them in gravy. The faster I eat the faster I can get out of here. My ears are burning and I can feel everyones beady eyes on me. I shoveled my food into my mouth and didn't dare look up. This was going to be a nightmare.

"Hermione where are you going?" the guys asked even though they all knew where she was going.

"I am going to go say hello. She is probably sad all by herself." Hermione headed over to the far end of the table.

"Can you believe we have a famous pop star at our school? Everyone is more excited than they were when you came to school Harry. I mean look at Malfoy." The boys giggled. Neville blushed. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance with her even if she weren't famous.

"Hi Saida, I am Hermione." I looked up. It was the bushy haired girl.

_Hey Hermione._ She had brought her food with her so I figured she planned on sitting with me.

"Can I sit with you?" See

_Sure._

"So you've never had any magic training?"

_I didn't even know there were wizards 2 months ago. _

"Then how could you be related to Dumbledore? He's the greatest wizard ever."

_My mum was a witch but she never told me and when I was born she never practiced it again._ I looked into my food and tried to hold back the tears.

"Oh okay. My parents are muggles too so when I came here I studied really hard so I wouldn't let them down." I looked at her. We had that in common. I thought of what Dumbledore had said when I received my owl marks. Hermione was one of the students in the top of her year.

I finished my food and sat there. Should I leave? I didn't want to be the first one to leave. I looked up and she was looking at me. She was done her food too.

"Do you want to walk back to the common room together?" She smiled.

_Sure._ I stood up and left the great hall with Hermione. I felt everyone watching me go. When we were out of sight I heard all the whispering.

"That must have been really hard. Walking in with everyone staring at you." She looked at the floor

_Oh you have no idea. I wanted to die._ I smiled. And she smiled too. We walked into the common room laughing about all of Hagrids hair.

"Which dorm room are you in? Maybe we could share." She smiled

_Dumbledore decided I could keep the same room since I was already comfy_. I pointed to the room in the corner. I walked over and opened the door.

_What's this?_ I stared at the extra bed and the luggage.

"Hey this is my stuff." She looked at me weirdly. "Maybe Dumbledore thought we'd get along." She smiled and I smiled back. I already knew we would get along. She must of known too because she jumped on her bed and laughed.

"This year is going to be so fun." She sat up and stopped smiling. " Can I ask you a question?" She glanced at the floor

_Sure. What is it?_

"Over the summer I heard some stuff about you and your parents and I just …" she was still looking at the floor.

_Well that's part of why I'm here. I was on my way home and my parents were in an accident the morning my plane flew in. They died during the afternoon. So I quit the band. And then I found a trunk full of witch stuff and waved a wand and Dumbledore found me and asked if I wanted to come here. I thought he was crazy but I came anyway. I arrived here the last day of your classes. _

"I am so sorry for your parents. That must have been more difficult then walking into the great hall." She gave an awkward smile. "So Neville wasn't dreaming when he said he saw you the night before we left, …" I remembered the guy I ran into that night.

_Nope. _

"He's probably going to rub it in all of our faces. But anyway I love your music. I have all your c.d.s at home. It's to bad we cant play them here." She smiled. We heard someone shout the password and she went to the door.

"Are you coming? You can meet some of my friends." She nodded to the door and I stood up.

I walked to the door that she had already walked out of. I could see the kids pouring in. Oh god. I breathed in and heard her call my name. I walked into the common room and shut the door. I smiled and walked up to her. I didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"Saida, this is Ron, Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and you know Neville already." She pointed to the guys as she called their names.

"Oh and this is Lavender, and Parvarti, my old roommates. Guys I am sharing with Saida now." They smiled and waved.

_Hey_. I waved back. Everyone sat around the fireplace and I grabbed a chair across from Hermione. No one said anything for awhile. I looked up at saw everyone looking at me. Hermione was the only one smiling and watching everyone else. I popped a piece of gum into my mouth and chewed it nervously. Suddenly a little girl came up to me.

"I have your autograph at home." She smiled at me and I studied her face.

_Georgia right?_ She nodded and ran to tell her friends. So maybe I was the naive one back then. I picked my finger. Everyone started laughing and I looked up. I smiled.

"I have it too. My room is covered with pictures of you. So is Neville's." I blushed and looked at Seamus.

_I don't remember you. Sorry. _I laughed

"Not many people do."

"Hey" Everyone started laughing again and I sat back in my chair. This wasn't so bad. Maybe I won't have to be a loner all year.

After talking to Hermiones friend for awhile little kids came up and asked for my autograph. I blushed and gave them some. Then some of the older kids started asking for it. I laughed. I had probably given one to everyone in the gryffindor house. I popped my gum. They guys started talking about quidditch and Hermione and Ginny told me to come with them to my room. Well our room. We talked about boys. This was probably the most fun I had talking about guys with other girls. It was time for bed so Ginny said good night and ran to her room. Hermione stuck her head out the door and said good night to all the boys.

"Night Hermione. Night Saida." The boys yelled. I smiled and stuck my head out with hers.

_Night._ I smiled at Neville and shut the door. I washed my face and grabbed my picture and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be my first day of classes. I was so excited.


End file.
